


The Adventures of Despacito (2)

by 0100error



Series: The Adventures of Avacado Man and Grape Boy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Explosions, Ha this is a Bad Idea Ha, How Do I Tag, Komaeda can one punch, Komaeda has magic, Okay everyone has powers, Oma has magic too, Rantaro is in here with a plot twist, Shapeshifting, da fuk, despacito, froot loops, it's Ouma not Oma, oof, yeah that's basically it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0100error/pseuds/0100error
Summary: Despacito goes on an adventure.





	The Adventures of Despacito (2)

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to sound like God's mistake because it is God's mistake

...

Nagito never knew that a simple bear trap would leave him to an adventure. 

"Argh, god damnit!" Nagito screeched. Just a normal day in the life. As he limped, he stumbled across Despacito. The creature was scanning the area curiously. 

"Hmm...?" Nagito thought to himself. ' _Maybe this creature does have hope...'_ He approached the strange spider-like creature that was trying to scavenge for any survivors of Izuru's wrath. "Yello." Nagito said, blankly. "Despacito?"  _*Yello.*_

**Author's Note:**

> Despacito 2 confirmed


End file.
